Officer Henderson's Witchcraft
Officer Henderson's Witchcraft is a series of three shorts and a trailer (though this has been lost entirely), shot during seasons four and six of blashco 1.0. The concept was conjured by Sean and Mikey Forrest and both high school productions take place in and around their father's house exclusively. During season six, Asher filmed a remake in Santa Fe with Haydn Winston as Officer Henderson. No other 1.0 crew members are a part of this production. Both this version and the second one filmed during high school were labeled as "Officer Henderson's Witchcraft 2." Premise Officer Henderson, portrayed by Mikey in the first two episodes and Haydn in the third, is an unintelligent, lazy cop who never gets anything right. Luckily, he has studied the methods of witchcraft and has the power to go back in time via his watch. His standard time travel phrase is "Whoa! I gotta go back in time!" Then the track "Forward to Time's Past" from the Harry Potter 3 soundtrack plays as the frames reverse. First movie Officer Henderson and his partner (Alex Warren) are in disguise, getting ready to bust a high-stakes drug deal. The successfully locate the dealers, but things go awry when Haydn's character, disguised as Vin Deisel, notices their cop hats. Everyone dies and with his last bit of energy, he time travels. Rather than doing the same thing again, the officers instead enter the house, where they realize that You've Got Mail is on, and decide to watch. Things go awry again when the dealers test Henderson to kill his partner. Back in time again, he finally tricks the dealers and he and his partner disappear. Second Movie / Noobarticus Infinity Trailer During season six, as one of the last productions with the original 1.0 crew, the second Officer Henderson's Witchcraft was shot, in one of the most haphazard and bizarre blashco productions ever. The footage was not edited for much time, and was only revisited by Haydn (who was the only member to possess the footage), when preparations were made to film Nooblarticus Infinity. He edited the material into a nonsensical trailer for Nooblarticus Infinity, but the trailer has been lost for years. It likely does not exist in any form. Later, Haydn decided to actually cut the second film together. It has themes shared from the first one, where they go back in time, only there seems to be no storyline. It seems to be more likened to the Nooblarticus series. It also takes a scene from Sword and mashes that in somehow. It ends with one of the only toilet gags in blashco. It is among the rarest 1.0 productions and one of the last. It does exist in low quality. College Remake This is the most understandable installment and takes certain themes from 1.0 productions and recycles them into its own plotline. Included are the intro to Lords & Tyrants, the character Officer Henderson and themes from the early film, and the finale from Poseidon. For a brief semester, Asher and Haydn both went to College of Santa Fe at the same time, and he was able to star in this production, making it feel more like a 1.0 production. The "being listened to" boom mic gag would later be reused in the 2.0 production, Comedy, Sketch. Category:1.0